Ninetales
|-|Normal= |-|Alolan= Character Synopsis Ninetales is a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold. Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years. In Gen VII, it and Vulpix gained an Alolan form, which is entirely different from their mainland form. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '''| '''7-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Ninetales Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Nine Tailed Fox, Fire Type Pokémon (mainland), Ice/Fairy Type Pokémon (Alolan) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Longevity, Magic, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Barriers that can counter status effects, Resistance to sleep, metal, ice, plant, fire, bug, and fairy attacks | Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (in hail), Absolute Zero, and Light Manipulation Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(As a final stage evolution, Ninetails should be relatively comparable to others such as Charizard and Tyranitar, who can topple a mountain and crumble mountains with here steps. Completely unfazed by Defog) | '''Mountain Level '(Equal to their mainland counterpart) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) '''Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) | Class 100 Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Physically comparable to Tyranitar, who crumbles mountains with his mere steps and can even topple one with his pure strength) | '''Mountain Class ' 'Durability: Mountain Level '| 'Mountain Level ' '''Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Intelligence: Very High '''(Capable of understanding human language. According to legend, it is the reincarnation of Nine Wize Sages. Considered smart even by Scientists) '''Weaknesses: Rock, Ground, and Water type moves | Steel, Poison, Rock, Fire, and Fighting type moves. Versions: Mainland '| '''Alolan ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flash Fire:' Powers up Fire-type attacks after hit by one. *'Drought (Hidden):' Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. Alola Ninetales *'Snow Cloak:': Evasion is raised during a hailstorm. *'Snow Warning (Hidden):' Ninetales summons a hailstorm when it enters a battle. The hailstorm itself can damage 1/16 of every fighters' health unless the fighter is an Ice type. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Pokémon Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Weather Users Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Curse Wielders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 7